Secrets Never Stay Hidden
by Bookgeekandlovingit
Summary: Sometimes, having a secret is hard, but if your in Danny's shoes, it's torture! After a stranger tells the news that Phantom is only half ghost, the race is on for Danny and his friends. Who will fine the answer to the town's question? How will they escape? And who is the Stranger and how did he know the biggest secret on the planet?
1. Starter

**I know I have a story I need to be working on, but I have been dying to write a Danny Phantom FanFic! I hope you like it, this is the starter of the story I'm going to do, it's really short and cheesy but it will get better, promise! I am a big fan of DP, so with my imagination, I came up with this. Next chapter will be up soon, but for now, this is it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, because if I did, well, let's not go there! So be happy it belongs to Butch Hartman!**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Amity Park, well, if you forget about the ghosts, haunting, and well, anything that has to do with ghosts, Amity Park would be a nice place to live. Good thing that they have their very own super hero!

Name, Danny Phantom. Very famous, or, infamous, depends on who you are and how you look at things, ghost. But the majority on the town's population believes Phantom to be good. While the rest, well, you get the picture!

But Phantom has a secret. A secret that only three people _**(Well four, but Vlad's a total fruit loop!)**_ The big secret is that he's only half ghost! Real name, Danny Fenton, a normal, everyday kid that gets bullied, have fun, do homework, but it's with a little ghost hunting in between.

Danny has hair black as night, eyes as blue as the evening sky. _**(This is ironic to me!)**_ But the reason no one found out about his alter ego is because Phantom has snow white hair and neon green eyes. But Fenton and Phantom looks the same. Have the same looks, body tone, and height. How the town cant place the puzzle together, is beyond me!

His friends that know the secret names are, Sam Manson; she is a gothic teen with black hair and purple eyes, Tucker Foley; a techno geek with dark hair and blue eyes. His hair is hidden under a cap! And last but not least, Jazz Fenton, Danny's older and annoying sister. She has orange hair and blue eyes. And together, their Team Phantom!

They have kept the secret a secret for almost one whole year. Its a long time, especially for the Phantom gang. I was a nice sunny day in Amity Park, but it all went down hill for when the morning News came on and they had a special guest that had shocking news to tell the people of Amity Park. The Stranger is what he called himself.

Wearing all black and with a cloak thrown over his head. Giving his face a shadow that made you nervous. What he said was concerned with the Phantom Team themselves. But, we all know that secrets don't last long.


	2. The News

_**Hey guys. The next real chapter is up and ready for a read! I hope you guys like it and next chapter will be up soon as possible!**_

* * *

Waking up to your phone ringing after a night of ghost hunting is not a good morning, but waking up to the caller breaking down your door? It's a terrible morning!

"Wake up Danny! You have to see this!" yelled Sam, shaking a dazed Danny.

"Why? It's too early. I just laid down too." groaned Danny. He was lying face down into his pillow with a streak of dried drool on his chin. Opening his eyes were a struggle since they felt like a ton was hanging from his eye lids.

When his eyes were opened, you could clearly see bags hanging from under his eyes. They were so dark; he almost looked like a raccoon. His black hair was a mess, more than usual, and his breath melts of garbage.

"And you do relies that it's Saturday! My rest day!" argued Danny, sitting up to meet a guilt, and impatient Sam. "What?" said Danny with worry. It's rare that Sam would get that look. It's when something important is going on and she needs all attention.

All Sam did was wave to tell Danny to get up and ready. With one last groan, he rolled out of bed and gave a longing look to his pillow before staggering to the bathroom. **(This is so me in the morning!)**

After 5 minutes, Danny walked out with his original white t-shirt with the red oval and jeans, still messy hair and bad breath.

"Come on, we're going to Tucker's. He's waiting for us." said Sam as they made their way down the stairs of the Fenton Works building. "We have something to tell you."

And with that, they walked on in silent all the way to the Foley Residents. Throwing open the door without knocking, they made their way to Tucker's room.

"Hey guys! Finally get Danny up?" Asked a geeky looking teen with dark skin, red beret, and faded blue eyes that met no were near Danny's sparkling blue skies.

"Yeah, took about ten minute to get him out of the bed. But he's here now, so go on and tell him." said Sam, getting to the point.

"Alright, come on Danny, to my bed!" said Tucker as he led the two on the bed in front of the TV. "Alright man, don't freak out too much, okay?" Asked Tucker before turning on the system.

"Depends, now show me before go back home to sleep." Replied Danny as he yawned to prove his point.

Taking that as a yes, Tucker turned the TV on.

**...News Channel...**

"Good morning Amity Park and welcome to News 8. I'm Sherry Beck and I'll be with you this morning News." said a cherry woman who looks like she chugged a bottle of energy drinks before the shot. She had deep brown eyes and almost white blonde hair. She had no wrinkles so she was in her late 20's or mid 30's. All in all, she looks great for the cameras!

"But, before we get started today, we have special News from Mr. Stranger. Odd name, but anyways, he has important information that should be shared. So, here he is, Mr. Stranger!" called Sherry as she stood from her chair to welcome the guest.

Mr. Stranger was an odd man to see walk on to the stage of the News. You couldn't tell what his eye color or hair color was from the long black cloak that hung in front of his face, giving off a shadow that hidden all skin from view. He had on long baggy pants that were also black, along with black boots.

You could clearly see that the man's presence made Sherry nervous. She was sifting from feet to feet with her long arm stretched outwards to shake hands. But the man never shook her hand. Instead, he sat down in the spare chair that was meant for him.

And with that Sherry sat down. "Well, I heard you had some big News for us to hear. What is it you wanted to tell us?" she asked in a voice that struggled to hide her nerves.

"Yes," said the man in black. He had a deep, raspy voice that sent shivers down your spine. "I did, but the news could change the towns, possibly the world! The great News I have to reveal to you is that the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, is not who you think he is!" At this, Sherry leaned forward in her chair and asked, "What do you mean, Mister? Is he really evil? 'Cause the town finally came to conclusion that he's good!"

"No, no, he is good, but I found out that he's not really a full ghost!" exclaimed Stranger. With that, Sherry broke out laughing.

"You can't be serious! There is no way Phantom is not a full ghost!" she said in between giggles, but stopped when Stranger held up his hand to dismiss the laughing lady.

"Hear me out Miss, but what I say I true! There are evident all over the place. His bazar ecto- radar, the way he always shows up at the right time, and I have heard tons of ghosts call him a Halfa. Now, think about that and try to laugh!" he argued.

Sherry was quiet from shock for a minute or two before saying, "I can't believe it. Are you sure? I mean, it's impossible!" she asked in a quiet voice.

"That's what I thought at first, but I went to Fenton Works and voiced my concern. They said it is possible for a person to survive massive quantities of ectoplasm and gain ghost powers." answered Stranger.

Eyes wide, mouth gaping like a fish, Sherry was dumbstruck. "And do you know the true identity of the town hero? Since you know all of this?" she asked after a shake of her head.

"Sadly, no. But I do believe that the kid with ghost powers go to Casper High. Since a lot of the ghost attacks the High school more that the whole town. And from the looks of Phantom, the kid would 14 to the age of a small 16 year old. But the full identity is unsolved." Stranger replied. "But I hope this revelation don't change the way we look at him and the reason for me doing this is to help the kid, to take the stress off him a little more!" And with that he stood said his goodbyes and left the screen, leaving a shocked Sherry and quiet News Station.

**...Back with Danny...**

"Breathe, Danny, breathe!" cried Sam as she placed a hand on Danny's shaking shoulder.

Throughout the video recording, Danny has been through 4 panic attacks, 3 locks of hair almost being pulled out of his head, and almost went into shock. So, right now he's on his fifth panic attack.

"Come on Danny! Calm down! You're making me hyperventilate!" said Tucker breathing heavy. "I told you not to freak, dude!"

"Well, I said 'Depends.'" gasped Danny, calming a little bit down.

"He's right Danny. You got to calm down or Mr. and Mrs. Foley will hear." Sam said while rubbing circles in his back to soothes his nerves.

"Lovebirds!" snorted Tucker, and with that, a chorus of, "We're not lovebirds!" from Danny and Sam.

"Yeah, right!" replied Tucker. Sam snorted and punched Tucker in the arm. "Oww!" cried Tucker.

"Whatever, but listen Danny, it's not the end of the world. It will all blow over in no time. All you got to do is lay low and deny every question people ask you about your human half." explained Sam.

"Yeah, your right! Lay low until everyone gives up and the problem is fixed, but one problem..." Danny stopped mid-sentence.

"What problem?" Tucker asked before Sam could open her mouth.

It took a few seconds for Danny to answer since he was deep in thought about that very problem he was concerned about.

"Who was the man on the News? And how did he find out about the secret, other than what he just revealed?"

Sam nor Tucker knew the answer to that question.


	3. School time equals lots of gossips!

Walking through the school doors on a sunny Monday was anything but peaceful.

Ever since the shocking news about Danny, everyone has been out trying to figure out who's the town hero.

Newspapers, magazines, News channels, parents, teens, and even young children who doesn't know much about the world, are all looking for the mysterious hero's identity. And it's not just Amity Park, it's the whole world! News, do travel fast!

The halls were packed with students of all ages from 14 to 17, all talking about the same topic.

"Who do you think _he_ is?"

"Do you think _he's_ in my homeroom?"

"I bet you that _he's_ an A- Lister!"

That last one stopped Danny and his friends in their place. There was no way they would be part of the A- Listers!

They started walking back to their lockers which they were lucky enough to be side-by-side!

"How much do you want to bet that when they find out, they'll die from shock?" Tucker asked while stuffing his head into his locker to grab a book.

"Tucker!" Sam said, but at the same time, Danny answered, "20 bucks."

A glare from Sam made them both shut up. "This is serious and you're both playing games!" Sam whispered shouted.

"Well, according to my PDA, we're already down 100 bucks in bets and dare since Saturday. Danny has won the bet, 'Everyone finds out Sunday night' bet by guessing no. Won five bucks too!" Tucker said while reading off his PDA, a hand- held computer.

"You two are so immature!" Sam huffed, slamming her locker shut.

"Oh, come on! Cut me some slack." complained Danny while filling his book bag up with books for the next two periods. "I'm nervous and stressed; I need fun in my life right now!"

Before Sam could say something, Dash, the school's number 1 bully, pushed through her and shouted, "Fentina! I made an F on my English test last Friday! You know what that reminds me of? You!" as he said that, he grabbed Danny by the shirt collar and heaved him upwards towards the top part of the lockers.

Unable to keep his mouth shut, Danny replied, " Yeah, and I make D's and B's but I don't whale on you every time I do so!"

The hall went quiet at that moment for a second as everyone let that process in their minds. Danny Fenton has stood up to Dash Baxter?!

The quiet of the hall was broken when Dash let out a roar of anger and threw Danny to the floor, five feet away.

"How dare you back talk me. _Me!" _Dash screeched while picking Danny back up and threw him into a nearby locker. "I hope an hour in a locker would sort out your manners!" and with that, he slammed the door on Danny.

Without a second to spare, the bell rang for class to start. The students in the hall way walked to their scheduled class, talking about Phantom and the fight.

When everyone was gone through classroom doors, only Sam and Tucker remained in the halls, at the same place they started at, the locker containing Danny.

"Okay, dude, you can come out now." Tucker said as he knocked on the door three times.

Danny then passed through the door of the locker intangibly and became solid beside Sam. Finally free!

"You alright?" asked Sam as they walked to first period.

"Yeah," answered Danny, "Nothing I can't handle. Should have kept my big mouth shut." He said coming to a stop a door with the words, 'English, Mr. Lancer' was written in black sticker cut-outs.

"You think?" Sam said folding her arms.

"Well, I thought it was funny!" Tucker said as he opened the door to reveal a class of twenty students sitting in rows of five and a bald, over weight teacher at the front, trying to calm everyone down.

Everyone was still talking about the big secret that everyone wants to find out. They were all huddled in little groups; laughing and gossiping together.

The nerds were together talking about who Phantom might be and what they would do if they were friends with him. And what they would like to do if they had cool, super powers. All of them agreed to beat Dash to a pulp, but quietly, since there were A- Listers in the room!

The A- LIsters were trying to find out who Phantom was by crossing out names and comparing pictures with the one of Phantom. Only Paulina was crossing out the boys that were unpopular and ugly. She wanted the perfect the boys to be her future husband.

The rest of the class were either taking advantage of the distraction and taking a nap dearing the whole fiasco or they are drawing pictures.

Mr. Lancer was shouting for everyone to get in their seats to start the lesson, but to no conclusion.

"Lord of the Rings, people! Shut up and sit down, Now!" he shouted the loudest his voice could go.

Only half the class heard and sat down but continues to talk.

Giving up, Mr. Lancer sits down with a sigh and murmured, "I give up!"

* * *

The rest of the day was the same, loud classrooms, no lessons, even some of the teachers tried to bribe the student who was Phantom to show who they are with no homework for life and no more tests for the whole high school years. Everyone thought it would work, but it didn't. Danny never even consider the offer, he just wanted a normal life.

Finally, the bell rang for the time to go home. Everyone took off without a second thought.

Danny thought it was a pretty good day, other than the nerves and the topic of the day, it was a great day. No ghost attack had happened that day and Danny has high hope for a night of full sleep and finished homework, until Tucker said the words.

"I can't believe no ghost has attacked!" he said in disbelief.

"And you jinxed it, Tuck!" Danny cried with a face-palm.

With a gasp, Tucker placed a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Sorry, bro!"

"It's fine!" Danny sighed; it was going to happen anyways!

"We still need to find out this Stranger man." Sam said out of nowhere. Taking Danny and Tucker by surprise.

"Wh...What?" Danny stuttered. He was kind of hoping that such of topic wouldn't come up. He just wanted to forget it.

"That guy knew about you being half ghost, we need to find out how and why he would tell the world such secret." Sam explained. She has been feeling funny about this whole thing. While Danny is trying to hide his stress from everyone, Sam has been trying to forget that bad feeling out her mind, but couldn't. Now she is making Danny worry about something else.

"Oh man! How did I forget?" he started freaking out, "Does he know who I really am?"

Sam didn't really have the answer. It was quiet between them for a time when finally Tucker answered, "I don't know, man. But what I do know is that we will find him and force the answers to all our questions out of him. Promise!" he said as he clapped Danny on the back, trying to comfort him in a manly- way.

"Yeah, yeah, we will!" Danny said, brightening up. "I could ask him how he knew all this stuff!" he started skipping with joy at the thought, but then stopped. "You'll help, right?"

There was pause at the question, which made Danny think they would say no until they answered, "YES, of course!" at the same time.

"Great! We start the search tomorrow after school, deal?" Danny said instantly happy that his friends would help him.

"Deal man, wouldn't miss it!" Tucker said. Sam answered, "Sure, no problem." with a sly smile on smile.

"Cool," but before he could ask who's house they will go to watch a movie, a wispy blue air- like smoke came out of his mouth and disappeared in front of his eyes. "Uhg, see Tuck. You jinxed it!" and he took off for a hiding place to change into Phantom before Tucker could shout, "I didn't mean to!"

* * *

_**Well, that was it for now everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had school, homework, family over, and to tell you the truth, lazy. But we are all like that so don't judge. Disclaimer is still Butch Hartman. I hope to post the next chapter next week and for my other story, "Poised. Randy Cunningham." I hope to post the new chapter before 10/10/14, but if I don't, Sorry. Too busy and lazy. I hope you guys liked this chapter and continue to Rate and Review please.**_

_**If you like my writing skills and wish to have some of it in one of your stories, I am up for Beta Reading! So don't be shy to ask for help or spell check. I wish to help anyone that needs the help.**_

_**I am taking requests! If you have an idea but don't have a clue on how to write in, tell me the summary and want you want to happen in it, I'll write it up and post it for you and put your name in the summary stating that it was your idea! Don't be shy, tell me. And if you're a guest, give me a name in the comment to tell me who you want the copy write to go to! **_

_**Have a great day!**_


	4. Fight, bathroom get away, meetings!

**_ATTENTION READERS !_**

**_There has been someone claiming that I have stolen an idea from a writer named, RedHeadsRock1010. I am to tell who ever that quest is that keeps cursing me in my review section of my story that I had no idea who that writer was before you told me about them. I'm sorry I offended you, but I'm telling the truth! I am not a copywriter of anything. So who ever you are, I'm sorry about the misconception of the story plot and origin, but the story must go on because of the followers that wants more chapters. Again, I'm sorry!_**

* * *

The next day at school was the same as the day before, except Danny. He looks like he had just been run over by a truck

He had a small limp from a massive bruise on the back of his knee that stretched to his ankle. A cut was showing slightly from the bottom of his short sleeved shirt and he had a black eye forming on his right eye. But that was from the eye point of view, he was covered in more bruises and cuts all over his torso. The worse was a deep gash that ran from his belly button to the top of his hip bone.

All-in-all, he looked terrible. The fight against Skulker had been brutal, especially since everyone is trying to find out who the town hero's identity is. It ended with a large crowd and three different ghost hunting groups on his tail.

**_FlashBack:_**

* * *

_There was pause at the question, which made Danny think they would say no until they answered, "YES, of course!" at the same time._

_"Great! We start the search tomorrow after school, deal?" Danny said instantly happy that his friends would help him._

_"Deal man, wouldn't miss it!" Tucker said. Sam answered, "Sure, no problem." with a sly smile on smile._

_"Cool," but before he could ask who's house they will go to watch a movie, a wispy blue air- like smoke came out of his mouth and disappeared in front of his eyes. "Uhg, see Tuck. You jinxed it!" and he took off for a hiding place to change into Phantom before Tucker could shout, "I didn't mean to!"_

_As Danny flew around, looking for the ghost he sensed, he heard gasps of excitement from people below on the ground. They would whisper to each other, take pictures, shout at him to tell them who he really was, and weirdly they would just stand there staring at him. Like they expect him to drop down next to them, turn back to Fenton and say 'Surprise!'_

_But the excitement ended when the familiar sound of rockets reviving and the annoying voice of annoying himself, Skulker. "Well, what a pleaser of you to come to me, Whelp!"_

_Danny spun around to face the robotic ghost that had at least six tracking rockets trained on him. "Not really a pleaser if I come to kick your butt." Danny remarked back, getting into fighting stance and powering one of his ecto blasts to fire at Skulker._

"_Well, we'll see about that for when I have your head on my wall!" Skulker roared and fired all six rockets at once._

_As defense, Danny fired his ready ecto blasts at Skulker, which hit him square in the arm but didn't break it, before turn tail and run or fly in his position._

_Weaving through trees and building to try best as he could to lose the rockets, but to no anvil. They were programed to never leave its victim till its hit._

_Danny was at a panic level now. There were deadly rockets on his tail, people from all over town were following him, and he could see his parents on their way. (The Fenton's are well known around town for their ghost hunting skills and even they don't know that their own son id the Ghost Boy!) _

"_Why can't they leave me alone?" Danny muttered and wheezed at the same time. Flying at top speed to out run a rocket that's faster than you is one heck of a workout!_

_The race lasted for 5 more minutes until one of Jack Fenton's misfire slammed into one of the rockets, destroying it on impact. The impact was so hard, that it blasted Danny off course and he slammed into the ground below with such force that it cracked the cement below; debris from the destroyed rocket littered the ground all around Danny. "Well, one down five to go." Danny said sarcastically. _

_With a yelp, Danny rolled away from an incoming rocket which smashed into the ground, destroying itself, along with the rest of the rockets right behind. One by one, Danny rolled, ducked, and jumped out of the way for each rocket till there were no more to dodge, but in the process of destroying rockets, the debris flew towards Danny and sliced cuts into his skin on his arms and legs that started to bleed reddish green blood that dripped down his suit._

"_Man, I just fixed this suit from last time!" complained Danny. He was irritated at the moment, as well as freaked from all the near miss._

"_Well, whelp, you survived. But not for long!" said Skulker behind Danny. As Danny turn to meet Skulker, his parents rounded the corner of the nearby building with ecto gun trained on him and a large crowd of people right on their trail, all shouting questions about who Danny really is. "Freeze Phantom or, whoever you are!" cried Maddie, Danny's mother. She was dressed in a speedo that was bright blue that hid all kinds of different weapons for ghost hunting._

"_Yeah, listen to Madd's and tell who you are!" shouted Jack Fenton, Danny's dad. He had on a neon orange jump suit that could fit a full sized bear for Jack been a big man. His arms were at least two times the size of Danny's torso and his stomach could hold some much food, that he could eat a buffet, burp it out and go back for more. So to put in one word, he was a terrifying man, but he was sweet as a button, except around ghosts._

_While Danny wasn't paying attention, Skulker snuck up beside him and drew a blade that was about 3 inches long and one inch wide and sliced Danny from the front._

_An agonizing scream of pain escaped Danny's mouth as he fell to him knees as blood and ectoplasm mix started to run down his side from the gash that started from his belly button, to his hip. Everyone in the street went quiet as Skulker laughed and was about to draw the blade back up to slice Danny again when he was zapped from behind._

_As Danny stood back up, holding his wound, Skulker went down, taking Danny's old position._

"_Great job, Agent Black." said a man in a clean white tuxedo with dark shades over his eyes._

"_Thank you, Agent White! One down one to go!" the other man in the same white tuxedo with the same shades said as he such a protesting Skulker into a thermos that was property of The Guys in White._

"_Not if we get him first!" cried Maddie and Jack together, blasting a ghost proof net at Danny, with they missed terribly._

"_Not accord to federal laws. We own Phantom!" Agent White said in a bored tone._

I have to get out of here, _Danny thought as he struggled through the pain in his stomach to fly._

"_Quick! He's getting away!" Jack yelled and blasted at him with his ecto blaster. It grazed Danny's right arm, leave a thin cut that bled ever so slightly. "Man, you guys own me a new suit!" Danny said, flying higher into the air and was about to fly away to safety when he was stopped by none other than, The Groovy Gang. Their Scaredy Cat helper was nowhere to be seen. _

_They were hidden behind a chimney on top of a roof with small weapons trained on Danny that wouldn't do much but leave painful bruises in its wake._

"_Now!" shouted the girl which Danny remembered as Fran. As she yelled, the male, Andy, fired the hand- held gun, which hit Danny straight in the leg on the back of his knee._

_With a yelp, Danny grabbed his leg and flew faster away from danger. He avoided all building in case there were more people on the roof and finally, made it back to Sam's for medical Treatments in one piece._

* * *

**_End of FlashBack!_**

That was how Danny spent his night last night. Getting bandaged and finished his homework and went to bed. Good thing was that no other ghost attacked and Danny's parents were out of the house all night, trying to find Phantom.

But, back at school, word had gone around that whoever Phantom was, would be hurt, so students and teachers alike were looking out for the wounded student. So that left Danny in a stressed position, try not to limp and gasp from pain every time someone bumped him in the side with the painful gash.

"You okay?" asked Tucker as he made his way over to Danny at his locker.

"Great!" was the only thing Danny got out before someone shoved him into his locker and slammed the door before walking away laughing. Tucker turned to see Dash walk off.

"What an idiot!" Tucker groaned from hate. "Are you okay?" he asked as he let Danny out.

"I hit my wound on the way in. I think the scab reopened." Danny said, looking white in the face.

"Oh, let's go check it out." Tucker said as they made their way to the bathroom. "Do you where Sam is?" Tucker asked.

"Family outing. Wanted to get away for the day from all the ghost drama." Danny answered in between gasps. "But we're still having the meeting tonight at my house about this Stranger. Okay Tuck?"

"Okay, whatever man. Let's see the wound shall we?" he said as they locked the door to the handicapped stall. As Danny lifted his shirt to show the wound, it was Tucker's turn to turn a shade of white.

The scab had peeled off, showing a nicely deep gash on Danny's torso that was a bleeding a deep shade of red with little specks of green in it. One thing everyone knows, Tucker does not do wounds or blood.

"Wow, man, that's disgusting!" Tucker shrieked.

"Well thanks a lot for the comfort." Danny said sarcastically. "Hand me the first aid kit!"

As Danny bandaged his side, they heard the bathroom door open and shut what they believe is three people walked in. To make it look like there are only one person in the stall, Tucker stood on top of the toilet seat and Danny positioned himself to look like he was sitting. In case the people in the room would look down at his feet.

"Man, whoever is Phantom is hidden well!" exclaimed what sounded like Dash, "Wonder why they just won't show themselves!"

"I know right. He could have popularity like no one else. We already believe it's one of the many popular kids at this school, he could have everything given to him with a snap of his fingers!" the second person, who was believed to be Kwan, said.

"Yeah, why hold back such popularity?" the third and last person said, which was another A- Lister named George, a tall, broad shoulder basketball player that had red hair and blue eyes that were pale as a cloudy sky on a rainy day.

"I know, how cool would it be to have super powers?" Dash said with wonder and excitement. Danny had to roll his eyes at that. How stupid could they be? He stopped paying attention and resumed wrapping his wound. He couldn't help but flinch every time the gauze made a ripping sound that anyone could tell way the sound of someone wrapping something.

Each time the wrapping made a noise, the other boys in the bathroom would stop talking. When finally, Danny was done and he handed it back to Tucker who was trying not to laugh for the jocks conversation about super powers and heroes.

"This is too good!" Tucker mouthed to Danny.

"Be quiet!" Danny mouthed back.

After a long pause, the jocks finally left, leaving Danny and Tucker in the room alone once again.

"Okay, you got to admit, that was funny!" Tucker said, jumping off the toilet seat and opened the stall door to get out.

"No, that was close. We were almost caught!" said Danny and he limped over the sink to wash his hands.

"Oh, lighten up, Danny. Have funny with the mystery going around. I know I am." Tucker said as the bell rang, "Well, got to go, see you later!"

"Okay, bye. Remember, my house after school!" Danny said. "Got it!" and with that Tucker left.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Tucker and Danny where at Fenton Works up in Danny's room after that long day at school. The same thing happened all day that day that happened yesterday. The teachers tried to bribe the answer out of students, students gossiping, and trying to find out whom the heck is Phantom!

"Anyone looks at you weirdly today?" asked Tucker as he plopped down of the bed, while Danny sat at the desk.

"No, I was invisible to everyone today, didn't care. They were too busy looking for an injured A- Lister to see me limp to class." Danny said as Tucker laughed, "Seriously? Wow, that's funny." Tucker said. "Know how we start this meeting?" he said while taking out his PDA for notes, ghost data, and research.

Danny thought for a second, then said, "Lets name off they people and ghost that we know wouldn't do this." He said. "Like the Box Ghost, Vlad, and Skulker."

As he named the ghost and people, Tucker marked them out on his PDA, "How about, Pandora, Lunch Lady, Wolf, Amorpho, spectra, and Young Blood." He asked.

"Yeah, they wouldn't do something so low like this. Put Walker on the list. He's a prison keeper, not a secret teller!" and for the next ten minutes, they named every ghost, person, or thing that they knew couldn't do something like that.

"Well, we got everyone, and I mean _everyone! _Tucker said throwing himself back. This was too hard.

"At least we now know that the Stranger is someone we have no clue about, could be a police, doctor, mother, father, or a whack job looking for attention." Danny said.

At this, Tucker sat straight up on the bed, "Didn't the Strange say they he talked to your parent about his 'theory'?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, the Strange did say that he talked to my parents. Tucker, you're brilliant!" exclaimed Danny, standing up out of his chair.

"I am? I am!" Tucker said, standing up.

"I could ask them what he looked like and I could find out who he is, but I'll have to ask tomorrow, they left not too long ago to search for 'Phantom' again." Danny explained.

"Great, ask them at breakfast and tell me at school tomorrow what they said and I'll look it up." Tucker said, heading towards the door. "But, sorry man, I got to go. Parents want me home early so we can have family fun night. See you tomorrow!" he waved.

"Okay, dude. See you tomorrow!" Danny waved back and Tucker was gone.

That night, no ghost came, but Danny was fine by that. He felt as if a weight has been taken off his shoulders. He never felt so light before. He was one step away from finding out who his mystery 'Secret Teller' was, and nothing would stand in his or his friend's way to find out who it is!

* * *

**Longest Chapter ever writen by me for this story and it won't be the only one! The update schedule is in my profile and it explains all the updating systems and how i work. I am up for beta reading for those who need help. I am excepting request, details in profile, and i am also have challenges for those with writer's block. Hoped you like the story and check my profile out for awesome fun!**


	5. The answer to the question

**There is new story coming up soon. It would be _Rise of the Guardian_ Fic. I wanted to give you guys a hand start. I know, I already have two stories needing update, I have been wanting to write this story for a while now! It would be called, "Different is always better." I can't tell you guys any more about it. I would give too much away. But to give a heads up, it would be, in a way, a Christian story. It would have a religion plot to it. I would like you to read it, but i won't make you. It would be a heart lifting story with surprises and more. If you want to know more, PM me any questions you want to know. It would be up before the 6th chapter to_ "Secrets Never Stay Hidden."_ Hope to see you reading!**

**Declaimer: I do not own DP! Never have, never will!**

* * *

"Hey, mom, can I ask you something?" said Danny as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. He could barely sleep that night. He kept rehearing how to ask the important question to his parents and here they are, Jack messing with a new invention while stuffing his face in fudge, Maddie cooking breakfast and an empty chair where Jazz would have been, gone to school early.

"Sure honey! What is it?" Maddie said as she placed down a spoon she used for mixing. "Jack, stop stuffing or you'll choke!"

At that, Jack slowed down as Danny asked the question on his mind, "That guy that was on the News that told everyone about Phantom, do you what his name was or what he looked like?" rubbing at his neck, Danny looked everywhere but Maddie.

A pause then, "Yeah, he had that cloak on over his head and his face was shadowed. But if I had to guess, he what have black hair and brown eyes, strange if you ask me. No one should be able to cover their faces like that, unless it's a creepy ghost, but no glow, so no ghost." She said.

"What about a name? Did he ever tell you?" Danny pressed. He felt like she wasn't finished.

A long pause followed. Maddie bite her lips as she thought about what to say, Jack even stopped eating his fudge to listen to the conversation. After a minute of silent, Maddie finally said, "He told us not to tell, but you are my son and you have a right to know. Come, sit, and I'll tell you." She motioned to the table, after Danny got comfortable and Maddie sat down and Jack continued with his project, Maddie continued.

"He came at the dead of night three weeks ago, two weeks before he revealed Phantom; he came in and started asking question about Halfas. We thought he was crazy until he started popping facts and explanations that we believed to be smart. So we listened and talked about ghost, but Phantom mostly. He called himself Mr. Reklaw, strange name if you ask me. We talked late into the night, about four in the morning, and he left. Said thanks and he was on his way. He seemed nice and all, but he was on the creepy side if you ask me." When she was done, Danny was going over the story, trying to find out who this Mr. Reklaw is. Jack at the moment, stood from his chair, raised the device he was making in the air and shouted, "It is done! After three days, it is finished! Maddie, call the school, tell them it's happening today."

"Great, I'll get right onto that!" Maddie said as she stood to go to the phone, but was stopped when Danny asked, "What's going to happen today? And what's the new invention?"

Before Maddie could explain, Jack said, "This device," he said, showing Danny a cube that glowed blue with a tint of white. The edges were sharp enough to be a chef knife and on top was a black button with an X on the top. Just being a foot away from the device, it sent chills up Danny's spine. "This device is called the Fenton- Exposer!" he said in excitement as he pulled the device back and hugged it with glee. The image made Danny sick with both disgust and fear. "It is the very first Halfa finder! Today at school, all of you kids will be brought it to the gym to line up and take turns pushing the button. More details will be at school for you.

"What it will do is that if you're not a Halfa, all you will feel is a tiny vibration, so small, that you would have to have sensitive nerves to feel. So no one would get hurt!" he was so giddy, he didn't see the pale, frighten look on Danny's face. Good thing Maddie went in the living room to call the school, she would have noticed.

"But if the student with ecto-plasma in their blood is alerted, a loud siren would go off! Oh, I can't wait to find out who he is! The school can't either. They have a special program already set up for whoever the ghost kid is. Now that I and Maddie know it a kid, we no longer have the intention to hunt the kid down. We just what to find out who he is and apologize, you know, for all we have done!" and for once, Jack seemed emotional about it. Danny even calmed down a little, not much though, enough to have color back to his face.

"Yeah, I know, but I got to get going, school starts in 15 minutes." Danny said, grabbing his bag and ran to the door and shouted, "Bye mom, bye dad!" and out the door with some good news and some bad news to tell Tucker and Sam at school.

"Today is going to be one heck of a bad day!" he mumbled before heading down the road to school.

* * *

**Hey, sorry about the late update, I was busy with stuff this week. My Aunt is here and i had to go to a Family Friend's Funeral. But i got the update today! YAY! Chapter 6 will be here next week and Chapter 13 of me other story will be up soon, don't know when. And the New story i told ya'll about at the top of the story will be out before Chapter 6 of this story, So be watching to catch it first! PM me for questions about it or request, or if you want to do one of the challenges i have posted in my profile! Visit for details!**

**Have a great day!**


	6. The Fenton-Exposer!

**Yesss! Finally done, it took 5 hours in a row with chores in between to complete! I hope you guys like the chapter, this long, long chapter! Its the longest chapter for this story so far! I can feel a 3,000 word chapter coming up, but right now, enjoy this almost 3,000 words chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs the Butch Hartman! If i owned the show, it would be called Chaos, Not DP!**

* * *

When Danny met up with Sam and Tucker at the front of the school and finished telling them the good and bad news, they were all upset. Well, upset is an understatement, they were downright nervous, but not as much as Danny. He didn't show it, but inside he was on the verge of passing out.

"Okay, did they say anything else, about Mr. Reklaw or the Fenton- Exposer?" asked Sam as they made their way to the lockers to grab their class books that they need.

"Yeah, they said that they wanted to apologize to the kid who is Phantom about hunting them and Mr. Reklaw is just came and went. Everything is about the same!" Danny answered as he turned the dial to the right numbers of his locker, and as soon as he did, he was push by a force behind him and was trapped in the locker as the door slammed shut and a laugh echoed down the hall.

Moments later, the locker down open back up as Tucker turned the dial to let him out. "Some days I just wish to show him how it feels!" he said as he stumbled out, still dazed from the sudden shove. "Well, maybe today is your day!" Tucker said with his arms in the air like a person who scored a goal. "Don't say that, I don't want people to know yet!" Danny hissed so he wouldn't attract attention. "Just saying." Tucker muttered under his breath as he pulled his books he needed out of his locker and locked it shut.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Sam after a few seconds of awkward silent. "I mean, we can't just let you go and touch that cube thing and let your secret be exposed. That would mean we give up and it's only been about a week! It's what, Tuesday!" she said as the warning bell rang for them to get to class, Mr. Lancer's.

"I don't know, but whatever happens, it's for the best in a way." Danny said as he stepped into the classroom of torture with not a second to spare as the bell rang for class to begin.

Taking their usually seats in the back to unpack their stuff they need for that class: a pencil, literature notebook, homework that is almost done (In Danny's case, not done), and lots of paper for notes.

Students were shouting, throwing paper wads at one another, and spreading gossips as usual. Words had spreaded around school that a kid named Jake Morten is Phantom, a class 1 popular _**(a group I made up that is one more step up the social status to be an A-Lister!)**_ that has blonde hair and green eyes. The rumor is that he spray paints his hair every time he goes Phantom. What sets it off is his body tone, he is at least ten pounds heavier than Danny is, but he's close. The rumor started when a girl named Alexa Millers placed a white hairs weasel on top of his head and saw the outcomes.

Now it's what everyone won't stop talking about, even the teachers. They believe the rumor so much, they already gave him a homework pass that last all year. Since he is a senior, he doesn't need it for all year. There even planning a massive party in his name!

"Alright students, sit in your seats!" Mr. Lancer said as he walked in and wrote the page number he wanted everyone to turn to in there textbook. "Turn to page 385 in your Literature text book and read. When you're done, write two paragraphs about what you read and turn it in, along with last night's homework!" Groans filled the class at the mention of homework, everyone hoped that he would forget it this once so they could have an extra day to do it. "Hey, it's not my fault you tried to play with faith." Lancer muttered as he sat down and started to read The Lord of the Rings.

* * *

An hour and a half went by in Mr. Lancer's from then. They had about 5 more minutes till class let out to go to second period, that means it's time for a Lancer announcements.

"Okay, class, today is a big day!" he started, automatically, Danny, Sam, and Tucker knew what it was about and the rest of the class went silent to hear what he was going to say. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton has designed an invention to find out who the student is that is Phantom." Instantly, the class went into a buzz about the invention. "Listen, listen! I am not finished yet! And in the middle of second period, everyone will be going to the gymnasium to test the invention. It won't hurt you if your human or Halfa, so don't worry. They tested it to be sure." everyone was bright with excitement except the Trio in the back that we're trying to look excited to blend in with the crowd.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone was out the door without a second thought, all excited to find out if the rumor is true and if not, who the real Halfa is.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were the last ones out the door and the slowest to their lockers and to second period, Math.

If Danny was nervous before, he is nowhere near that now, he was terrified and he was having trouble trying to hide it.

"Danny!" hissed Sam as she saw him jump for the fifth time since they left the classroom, "Calm down or people will start noticing!" Danny's jumping was starting to get on her nerves. He would flinch every time someone looked at him, bumped him, or when he heard the word 'Phantom' in a conversation.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to stop when you're an hour away from having no secret." He said with a stutter in his voice. Like he was trying to be calm and act normal, but Sam could see that Danny was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Just calm down!" she said, trying to sooth him down by patting his shoulder lightly.

A cough and a whispered, "Lovebirds." Comment brought Sam back to reality and punched Tucker in the shoulder as she spun on him. "Ouch!" Tucker cried as Sam and Danny said, "Were not lovebirds!" and looked away with red faces.

The warning bell sounded as the separated to head to different classes; Danny, Math, Sam, Art, and Tucker, Computer Tech.

Danny arrived to a wild and out of control classroom with kids out of their seats and formed massive groups away from each other, the Nerds and the popular.

Curious about what they were talking about and with nothing better to do, Danny joined the Nerd group with a sickening filling in his gut that still lingered from the near panic attack.

"Did you hear about the invention?" one kid asked as Danny made his way over, "I can't wait to see how it works!" he squealed in excitement.

"You don't have to wait, Danny would know." Said Mikey as the group turned to see Danny walk over and sit down in the group circle. He was shocked to hear his name in the conversation that he stopped breathing for half a minute to think over what they said.

"What?" he asked unintelligently as he blinked up at all the questioning faces. One girl with an acne covered face and glasses asked, "How does the invention that your parents made works?" she asked.

For a second, Danny didn't answer, then "There's a button on top of a cube that would such a piece of your DNA in side and scan the sample to see if there are any ectoplasm in the DNA. It sounds like a lot of work and patience, but it's not, does it all under a few seconds." After explaining there were more questions on the device, how long it took to make, and other random questions they asked to pass the time.

The whole time, no one realized the Math teacher was in the classroom until she started to call role and said that they would spend the time they have in there just talking and hanging out.

There were a lot of conversations going around, people texting friends, and people playing games that were in the back of the classroom.

When the time came to gather in the gym for the moment they were all waiting for, everyone was too excited to talk, afraid that they might shout for joy in front of everyone. Over 800 students gathered in the halls and walked the same direction, the gym.

It took a while, but Danny found Sam and Tucker near the gym locker rooms that where right outside the gym.

"Ready?" asked Tucker as he patted Danny on the back. "No." was the reply as Danny tried to focus putting on foot in front of the other. He was pale from what was going to happen in an hour's time.

"Danny, no matter what happens; I and Tucker will be with you every step of the way!" Sam said as she, Danny, and Tucker walked into the already crowded gym.

There were two bleachers on both sides of the gym that stretched out to the basketball court in the middle of the large gymnasium. A small stage that was big enough to hold at least ten people at a time was in the middle of the basketball court with a small table that held a box that was covered in a black cloak and a microphone that stands to the side of the table.

On the stage stood Mr. and Mrs. Fenton with their heads held high and their usual outfit on. To the side stood Mr. Lancer with a stack of papers in hand and another mic.

As Danny and his friends found a seat, more and more people filed in to the gym and soon filled the whole gym. The gym was full of excitements as they looked around to see if they could guess for the last time who might be the one.

Ten minutes went by as the teachers took their places and got comfortable with the seat they would be stuck in for a long time coming. With each minute, Danny felt like he was going to throw up more and more. Then finally, it began.

"Students of Amity High, we are pleased to tell you that your search for Phantom is over!" said Maddie into the mic. Everyone in the gym began to stomp their feet and hoot in excitement that wanted to escape in the halls. "First, we will tell you how it works, when Lancer calls your name, come up to the stage as fast as you can, even if you know you're not Phantom, everyone comes up! When you get up here, you'll place your hand onto the button of this device," and with that, Jack pulled the cloak off the Fenton- exposer in one swift motion. Everyone in the bleachers we're fascinated by the small object that gleamed in the lighting of the gym. "It's called the Fenton- Exposer, and it's the first Halfa detector ever made! And the first student to ever use it would be, who? Mr. Lancer." And the sorting began with Mikey Rots **_(Don't know his last name.)_**

The A-Listers laughed as Mikey made his way to the stage. "Be nice students, you have no idea who Phantom may be! He could be the person besides you." Jack said when the laughter reached his ears, and then the laughing stopped.

When Mikey pushed the button, the cube lit up, but made no noise, conferring that he wasn't the one.

"Know, when you're done, you will go to the bleachers that no one is sitting in." said Maddie as she pointed to the bleachers behind the stage that no one was sitting in. And with that, more and more people went up, and each time they we're negatives. And each time they we're negative, the less people there where on the unused side of the gym.

By the time an hour past, over 300 people were left on the unused bleachers, making Danny's nerves spike on ends. He was having the hold both Sam's and Tucker's hand to keep from running out then and there.

"I think I'm going to throw up." He muttered as his face turn a deeper shade of grey. His hold of their hands increased to the point where they couldn't feel their fingers.

"Just calm down, Danny." Sam said while rubbing circles in his hand. "Everything will be alright, promise! Like I said, I and Tucker will be there for you in your times of trouble. If people start to get out of hand, we'll save you, okay?"

After taking it all in, color started to return to his face as he calmed enough to loosen his hand of their hand to let the blood flow back to their fingers.

"Sam Manson!" called Lancer as Paulina left the stage. And reluctantly, Danny let go of her hand. On stage, Sam placed her hand on the cube, and went to the negative bleachers.

"Jake Morten!" Lancer called, as he did, everyone stopped talking and the blonde haired boy stood proudly and walked to the stage. If Danny wasn't Phantom, he would have believed that Jake was Phantom from his confidents that tricked everyone, even the teachers into believing. But it all changed when he hit the button on the cube and no siren went off.

Everyone was shocked, they thought they had him, and then at least three teachers stood up and shouted, "You better give back those homework passes right now!"

And in a blink of an eye, Jake ran from the gym shouting, "You'll never catch me!" and was gone out the double doors with one of the P.E teachers after him.

"Okay, Danny Fenton!" Lancer said with a little bit of a skeptical tone in his voice.

Danny felt his whole world come crashing down as he let go of the death grip he had on Tucker and walked a little shakily to the stage. Some people had noticed his nervousness as he walked as slow as inauspiciousness can go.

One kid, Dash Baxter, decided to shout, "When are you afraid of? A little button going to bite?" With that comment, everyone started laughing, which only made Danny's legs feel weaker and more jelly-like.

"Quite!" shouted Lancer before Maddie could aim a gun at Dash. When Danny made it to the cube, he could fill the hair on the back of his neck rise. He was surprised that he made it to the stage as fast as he did on shaky legs that where shaking so badly at the moment, you'd think an earthquake is happening.

"Go on and get it over with. I know your shy, but it's not that bad!" his mom whispered, not knowing what's going on with her son.

And with a huge hesitation, Danny pushed the button.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the story! And Bwhahahahaha! I made a nasty little Cliff-Hanger, ooohhh i am the worst, but don't worry, next chapter next week!**

**But if i'm nice enough, i'll tell you whet happened in PM if you ask very nicely!**

**Have a good day and watch out for the next chapter in mt story, "Different is always better!"**


	7. Exposed

**Hey guys! Sorry about that evil cliff hanger, well, no i'm not! HEHEHE! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll see you guys in the comment section! Its shorter than last time, but enough to fuel you for a week! Next chapter next week, but if im nice enough it would be earlier! I am taking request for those who would like me to write something, more info in profile. I hope you like the chapter, and have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: Butch is the owner of the awesome show. I just used my imagination to create this!**

* * *

**Previously: **

_**"Okay, Danny Fenton!" Lancer said with a little bit of a skeptical tone in his voice.**_

_**Danny felt his whole world come crashing down as he let go of the death grip he had on Tucker and walked a little shakily to the stage. Some people had noticed his nervousness as he walked as slow as inauspiciousness can go.**_

_**One kid, Dash Baxter, decided to shout, "When are you afraid of? A little button going to bite?" With that comment, everyone started laughing, which only made Danny's legs feel weaker and more jelly-like.**_

_**"Quite!" shouted Lancer before Maddie could aim a gun at Dash. When Danny made it to the cube, he could fill the hair on the back of his neck rise. He was surprised that he made it to the stage as fast as he did on shaky legs that where shaking so badly at the moment, you'd think an earthquake is happening.**_

_**"Go on and get it over with. I know your shy, but it's not that bad!" his mom whispered, not knowing what's going on with her son.**_

_**And with a huge hesitation, Danny pushed the button.**_

* * *

There were silent when Danny removed his hand. A quiet, relief silent that lasted for three seconds, and in that time, color had returned to his face and he turn to walk away, knowing that his secret is okay and that the Fenton- Exposer doesn't really work.

But as he was half way down the stairs, a heart- breaking sound penetrated the silent air.

The loudest siren anyone has ever heard went off to make itself known. The little smile that was on Danny's face from relief dropped and an expression of horror passed through his face. A wave of sickness and panic passed through his stomach and legs that made him lean heavily on the rails of the stairs and gripped it with a death lock, hard enough to break a wrist if it was Sam or Tucker.

It felt as if the world fell apart and the pieces were stacking on top of his shoulders. The pressure was to much, trying with all his might, Danny had his eyes shut tight, not wanting to see everyone's expression, and his knees knocking against each other just as bad, if not worse, then they were walking to the stage.

In the bleachers, everyone that were snickering from the way Danny was acting in front of a small button had their mouths dropped open to the floor. To say they were shocked is an understatement; they were surprised from understanding and glee. They finally understood everything now and they were gleeful to finally find out who Phantom is.

Paulina was especially the one that was shocked, "I turned down my crush?! My crush was a nerd?!" she thought with horror.

No one moved, not one inch. No one spoke for what felt like forever to Danny, who thought that they were silent because they judged him. He thought they were thinking he was a freak of nature, and if he kept his eyes closed just a little longer, everything will go back to normal, no exposed secret, no hidden stranger with any identity, just a wild, crazy dream.

Maddie and Jack were horror struck as they processed what happened. When it finally clicked, they wished, no, begged it not to be true. They thought over every possibility that it wasn't true. The Fenton- Exposer could have malfunctioned and identified their son as Phantom, or before he left home, he could have accidently touched ectoplasm and haven't washed it off yet, but they knew deep down that the results were right, no matter how much they tried, they couldn't think any way around it.

Breaking the stillness in the air, Maddie took a step closer towards Danny, "Sweetie?" she asked as she took another step closer

Danny winched, not expecting to hear her first. Even Sam, Tucker, and many other students in the bleachers winched when they saw Maddie walk towards her son with small steps and they all had the same thing running through their minds, "Man, Danny is in trouble."

"Honey, please look at me." Maddie said as she was only three feet away, followed by Jack who wanted nothing more than to be there.

Slowly, but carefully not to let go of the rails, Danny turned towards his mother with his eyes still closed. He looked awful, whatever color that had returned to his face had now disappeared, leaving his face white as a bed sheet. He was visibly shaking with terror and exhaustion from stress, ghost fights, and a blown secret. His usually glowing black hair was now dull from nervous sweat dripping through his hair and down his face.

That sight broke Maddie's heart. She wanted to comfort him and make it all better. With one more step so she was in arm length, she grabbed one of Danny's arms that were turning white from the death grip of the rail and pulled him into a tight hug that made Danny yelp with fear and surprise.

With the sudden movement, Sam and Tucker stood to protect, but seeing it was a hug, they sat down and stayed calm as their minds would allow it.

As Danny processed the hug, he opened his eyes slowly to see his mom silently crying into his shoulder and his dad wrapping an arm around her back for support. As his eyes wonder, he saw the crowd of people in the bleachers that had mixed emotions from surprised to understanding. The teachers were all in one corner quietly whispering all of the hints that they missed, Lancer was by his self with a look of pained guilt. He treated Danny badly by calling him out in call, detentions for being late and no homework being done, all because of him protecting the town. All the injuries he saw Danny walk into class with from ghost fights were blown off because he believed that the student was a clumsy kid. Oh how wrong he is!

After a moment, Maddie stiffed and pulled Danny back to see his eyes open and a questioned look crossed her face, "Why didn't you ever tell us? Sweetie, we could have helped! Oh, I hunted my own son! I feel so bad now, but wouldn't know how you're doing with this." Maddie asked as she took the tissue Jack afford her.

With much trouble, Danny said, "I thought you wouldn't accept me. I was scared that you guys wouldn't love me no more." With a sniff, Danny turned away, he face still pale and legs feeling like they would collapse any moment, his head hurt, and his stomach felt like it is about to burst.

Maddie pulled Danny into another, but this time with Danny sniffing and he leaned heavily on to her as he laid his head on her shoulder. All the exhaustions from the stress from the past week and all the late night ghost hunts finally laid themselves onto his shoulders as he felt his panic lessen into a serious butterfly stomach ache.

"Sweetie, we will always love you, no matter what you are or who you are. You are my son and I care about you. Don't ever think that we would turn away from you just because your part ghost. I want you to be able to tell me everything, and I promise to listen." She whispered into his ear as he silently sobbed in to her shoulder. "You are one of a kind, and I will never want anything more. I'm sorry for what I did to you; please forgive me and when this is all done, I promise to make it up to you."

She started to smooth Danny's hair as she spoke and after she finished talking Danny muttered, "Not your fault, didn't know, but I forgive you. You never really hurt me. And mom?" he said. With each passing second he could feel himself becoming heavier in his mother's arms and his mine going fuzzy.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" she asked as she felt her son growing heavier in her arms. It frightened her at first, but then she realized what's happening.

"I think I had a massive panic attack back there, I need you to hold..." but before he could finish, he blacked out, his muscle finally relaxing after never releasing the pressure from the stiffness in his joints.

He went limp in his mother's embrace, and since she already knew what was happening, she held on tight dragged him back up on stage and laid him down slowly.

Some of the teachers came running over to help and to see what the problem was and the students up in the bleachers stood to get better looks while Sam and Tucker ran to the stage.

"What happened?" Sam was the first to ask the question. She was thinking that Maddie had injected something into him.

"Nothing, my dear. He had a panic attack; he's just reacting to the after effects. He should be fine in about an hour, but that depends on the attack scale." She said; sound a bit hoarse from crying. Her eyes were red and her face was blushed from head pressure from tears.

"Oh, I told him to calm down." Sam said a bit smugly, she had herself something to be right about for when Danny woke up.

"What do we do?" Lancer asked as he made his way over after having some difficulties climbing the stairs.

"Help me and jack get him home. He's had a long day today. He can make up test that would be missed tomorrow." And with that, Maddie picked her son up with little to no difficulties, "Remind me to get on to Danny about his eating habits, Honey." She said to Jack who nodded and walked beside her all the way to the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

* * *

Back in the gym, once Danny and his parents left with Sam and Tucker on their heels all the way, everyone started to talk at once, all conversations about the same thing.

"Did you know? I had no clue!"

"Who would have thought wimpy Fenton is strong Phantom!"

"I bullied my hero?! WHY!"

"I can't believe it, which would have been so easy if we looked at things closer."

On and on was the talking. Even the teachers were in the conversations with the kids.

Dash Baxter was miserable, he had been so excited to find out who the identity of Phantom is only two hours ago, know he wished he didn't, finding out that your idol is the kid that you have been torturing ever since 2nd grade is not fun, especially when they can beat you worse than you do them.

Paulina was shocked to find out because she had a crush on him for months. He even asked her out and she said no! "What kind of person am I?" she said to Star, her friend.

"I know how you feel. I feel miserable about all this. Did you see the way he passed out? He tried so hard to keep us from knowing! And I thought that a nerd would want to tell everyone to become popular." Star said with shoulders slumped.

"I hear you!" said Mikey as he jumped into the conversation from behind, "If I had powers, I would have told people by now! But Danny's different, doesn't care about social status like we all do."

With that in mind, they fell silent. And after a few minutes Mr. Lancer reported them all to go home for the day since no work would be done in the condition everyone were in.

And with a last thought, everyone gathered their things a went home wondering how Danny is doing with all this.


	8. The Awakening

_**Hey everyone! I'm a live and flapping free! I know that you guys are dying for a new chapter and i finally gotten rid of my nasty case of Writer's Block. This chapter may not be good. Please comment what you think and tell me any mistakes if you like! Sorry for the long wait and i hope to have the next chapter up soon! I even have an idea for a story i believe you guys will all like. But i can't say anything now, or i will spoil the surprise! Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Danny finally came to, he found that his body was heavy and it took all of his will power to shift his limbs into a sitting position to determine his surroundings.

As he looked around, he found out that he was in his room. It was light out side, judging from the brightness, it was around noon.

"Man, what hit me?" Danny murmured to himself when he felt a bad headache form, making him lean back down.

As he did so, the last of his memories came flooding back to hit him in the face. From the News report to the Fenton-Exposer to now.

Danny felt tears form at his eyes as he processed the information and realized he no longer had a secret. "Well," he whispered with a hint of sorrow in his voice,"I guess secrets are never meant to be kept hidden." And with that, he turned over and let the tears run free with the rare moment of weakness.

Danny had promised himself to never cry, to show weakness, but at that moment, as he turned over to hide his face in his pillow, he couldn't help but to show his weakness to the world as he silently cried alone.

* * *

**The Kitchen... **

To say that the Fenton family was a wreak, was an understatement.

Maddie was sitting at the end of the kitchen table as she let tears run down her face as the last few day's event ran through her mind.

It has been almost four days since the secret of her son was exposed. After they had made it home with her unconscious son in the back seat, they had immediately took him to his bed and made him comfortable.

It was no shock when they realized he wouldn't wake up any time soon. They just hoped he woke up before they have to take him to the hospital for extreme reaction shock.

News travel fast as some people may say. It wasn't even an hour by the time the News crew caught wind of the Ghost Boy's secret identity. They immediately aired in the middle of a different program and announced the big reveal.

\- An hour after the Fentons got home.-

After everything had calmed down, Jack plopped down onto the sofa and whipped out the remote from inside the sofa as Maddie went to call Jazz from college to come home.

"Jazz, sweetie, we need you to come home." Maddie said in between sniffs.

"Why? What happened?" Jazz asked with worry. It wasn't like her mother to cry like this.

"You know about the Phantom thing everyone is talking about, well, me and your father learned that Danny was Phantom and we're having a hard time with it. We need you here." Maddie said and she spent the next few minutes telling Jazz all about the invention and Danny passing out on the stage.

"Mom, i'm sorry but i already knew about Danny and his secret. I promised not to tell and for that i'm sorry. I would come down if i could, but my classes are getting harder and more work and i can't miss too many days i'm sorry." Jazz said and they spent the next few minutes talking about how Jazz found out about Danny's secret and Maddie asked questions about how Danny got his powers.

As they talked, Jack was watching the News a bit horrified at how fast news traveled from the school. On the News, they were showing a picture of Danny Fenton next to a picture of Danny Phantom and they were comparing the similarity of the pictures, coming to the conclusion that the internet rumor was unmistakably true.

Sherry Beck, the reporter, was shuffling papers and was twirling her white-blonde hair as she was nervous about the revelation of the biggest secret ever and she was trying not to squeal.

"As you can see," Sherry stuttered as she pointed to the pictures on the weather screen. "Fenton has the same body tone with the same hair style as Phantom. The names sounds the same as well and we were very blind to miss such a big detail. There are no words from the Fenton family on this report, as we believe they are dealing with a lot at the moment. But as soon as we do, we'll tell y'all the updates.

With that, they showed the pictures again and went back to the regular program that was playing before it was interrupted.

Within a few hours after the News report, the internet was buzzing with people on twitter, snap-chat, and every other social media with people talking about the big secret being exposed. On YouTube, videos went viral with conspiracy videos, News report and more.

By the middle of the day the next day, the President of the United States stood up to the defense of Danny and made a speech to make sure no harm comes to the family of the Fentons. And a few hours after the speech, the rest of the world from the South Pole to the North Pole knew the secret.

By the third day, ten hours before Danny woke up, the Fenton family stood and the City Hall and answered the cities many questions about day and what they where to do.

Many people wished to see Danny, but the Fentons denied access by saying he was still unconscious from the after effects from a massive shock. The news took everyone by a storm. They never knew how much the secret meant to Danny.

After a long and hard meeting at the City Hall, everyone that arrived finally began to leave with their hearts heavy from the hard truth they learned. Maddie and Jack didn't know all the answers that people asked, so they were glad when Sam and Tucker came to their rescue and answered most of the questions that where about Danny's powers, why he kept it secret, who all knew, and etc.

So when the day finally ended, Sam and Tucker went home to rest as did the Fentons. They where all tired and as soon as they got home, Jack went straight to bed and Maddie is where we founded her earlier, sitting at the kitchen table with tears in her eyes.

As time went by, the time where Danny woke up came and went with no one knowing until Danny made his way slowly and stiffly down the steps and into the kitchen exactly two hours after he woke up.

It was a hard decision for Danny to make since he didn't want to get up and face the world.

To tell the truth, Danny rather rot away in his bed and never give a care in the world, but his stomach began to grumble in away that sent pain up and down his body, and the ever present scab that the fight with Skulker gave him about five days ago didn't help the pain. At least the bruise on the back of his knee was gone.

Making up his mind, Danny slowly got out of bed and wobbled to his door, for the lack of use in his leg muscles, it was a hard and painful process for a couple of seconds.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found his mother staring dumbly at her coffee cup and his dad was nowhere to be seen since he was passed out in his bedroom,

Trying to add humor, Danny said," Wow mom, you look like someone just died." As he said that, he winced at how his voice sound from no water and lack of uses and what he just said. But it had the reaction he wanted, for his mother shot out of her seat and tackled Danny into a bear hug that took the air out of his lungs.

"Ow, mom. You could have warned me before you did that!" Danny said with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

A short laugh escaped Maddie's lips before she cried for the hundredths time in the past three days,

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't cry." Danny said as he held on to her as her sobs wreaked her whole body.

For a few minutes they held on to each other as Maddie calmed down enough to lead Danny to the kitchen to make him sometime to eat.

Once done, they both sat in silents as Danny ate his sandwich and drank his cup of .

"How long was I out?" Danny asked. He didn't really want to know, but he just had to. The silents was becoming suffocating and that was the first question that came to mind.

"A few days." Maddie said as she looked on with disgust as she say that Danny shoved a mouthful of sandwich in his mouth. But she couldn't blame him, it have been days since he last ate.

"Oh," Danny said. A few days wasn't that bad. "What happened during that time?" Danny was shocked that he just asked that question and was about to say never mind when Maddie answered before he could.

She explained everything from the time he passed out to the time he woke up and every details possible to fill Danny in on the news. When she was done, Danny was quite speechless. He never thought that in a billion years people would do that for his. For goodness sake's man, the President made a speech for him!

"Wow." was Danny's only response. With his stomach full, Danny leaned back to process everything through. 'At least everyone don't hate me.' he thought.

But he couldn't believe all this was happening. All of his worries and pain, it was all Mr. Reklaw's fault!

"I'm going to kill him!" Danny whispered to loud because Maddie heard him. "Kill who?" She asked with worry. It was unexpected for Danny to say that.

Looking up, Danny realized what he said, "Sorry, I was talking about that guy that started all of this."

"Oh,: Maddie said in understanding.

After a period of time, Danny shot up in his seat as a disturbing thought crossed his mind about the stranger.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he asked his mom how to spell Reklaw and quickly wrote it down along with it wrote backwards.

Once he did that, he sat back in his seat in shock as the colors drained from his face. For want he wrote was none other than, Walker...

* * *

_**I know, I know! I make you guys wait a long time for an update, then i go and my up a cliff hanger. I couldn't help it! I love writing cliff hangers because i love the reaction. And i thought this cliff hanger will be even more evil! lol, until next time!**_


	9. Please Read very important for my fans!

Hey guys, its me, Bookgeekandlovingit. this chapter is not an update, but please read! I promise it will do some good. I have some plans i would like to share with you guys and to start out, no i am not say good bye so calm down.

First thing first, i would like to thank you guys for the support and replies and warm comments. I get new favorite and follower everyday and i am so glad. So a big thank you to you guys for all you do.

Now, for the reason i haven't updated in a while, school has been a bit hard on me this year, 10th grade. And this semester is going to be the death of me, i'm sort of failing Honors math and my parent threatened me to get them back up or i'm grounded til further notice. :-( so i'm trying my best. And i have to be truthful, i've been quite lazy with the next chapter and i have a massive Write's block. I hate it so much. I would love it if one of you guys that are a big fan of the story to PM me and maybe throw ideas at me. If i use the idea you gave me in the next chapter or later story, i will mention you in the AN.

As for the plan of the next chapter, i plan to get it written with the rest of the story through the summer, so hopefully, when school starts again in September or whenever(i never pay it any attention.) the story will be finished and completed all the way. I plan on maybe 10 or 15 chapters left. i don't know. we will see in the future hopefully :)

WARNING! SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS:

My ideas for the rest of the story, i found that the story has too many plots going on. Like the plot of the secret getting out, the mystery and coming up, school life after the secret gets out. I want only one plot no three or four, so the rest of the story will focus mostly on Reklaw. And by the way, i congratulate the people who found out who Reklaw really is, (look in comments if you don't know) but i will warn that i have a plot twister idea in mind. *rubs hands with vicious smile * Muhahahah, i'm good at plot twisters. i will make your heads spin, but my case of Writer's block is killing me. I can figure out where to go with the next chapter. But those are my plans for the rest of the story. I also plan to add some to add tragedy in the story at some point. I might not. I also have a ton of other story ideas for the future, so if you really like my writings, keep an eye out on my page, i might just add a new story at some point if i can get past this writer's block.

Again thanks for your views and sorry about this not being an update. THANKS FOR READING LOVE YA! :***


	10. The Planning

Have you ever felt so angry that you almost see red? Well, that's how Danny felt at that moment.

After overcoming his shock after solving the former mystery of Reklaw aka Walker, he called up Sam and Tucker and told them to meet up in his parent's lab and explained everything to them. It took a lot of convincing and explaining, but you can now finally see the trio flying through the ghost zone at top speed to Walker's Prison.

"Are you sure this is right Danny?" Tucker asked, "I mean, we made a list! We already decided that he couldn't be the one."

Tucker was on his PDA scrolling down the list they made weeks ago that felt a life time ago. He was so not ready for the fight he knows will happen once they get there.

"Yes, i'm sure its right Tuck, it fits. He's always after revenge from the last break out, what better way then exposing me to the world?" Danny replied while shifting his hold on his friends. "You have to admit that it seems pretty accurate."

"I think your right Danny," Sam says,"But do you really want to go at him now? We need more proof before we take off to fight a ghost that has you on his bad side." She too was not ready for this.

With a sigh Danny stops and hovers, looking around to spot a small floating land that was no bigger than the size of a house, and flew over to it and dropped his friends before landing himself.

He didn't think it was a good idea either, but he was just so upset, he had to do something. But his friends were right. "Sorry you guys, i didn't mean...you know. I'm just desperate you know?" he said, running a hand though his hair. Sam came up placing a hand on his shoulders, "It's alright Danny. We understand, but you need to take it a bit slower you know. We will get Walker, but we need to plan out something first, we can't go head first into a fight. That's suicide."

"Yeah dude, i'm with Sam on this one." Tucker agreed, putting away his PDA with a sigh of relief.

"I guess you guys are right, like always." Danny said, taking a big breath to calm down and looked at his friends, "Lets go back I guess." He reaches out to take them off and out of the ghost zone, but as he do so, a bluish wisp escapes his mouth and a snow ball narrowly misses is head.

Turning around, he spots a ghost hunched over slightly with blue skin and blonde hair wearing what looked to be Pajamas. As another snowball formed in the hand's ghost now identified as Klemper, he shouts, "Please be my friend!" after which he throws the snowball, hitting Sam in the face.

With his fast reflexes, Danny grabs Sam before she could attack the ghost and knock him out of existent and flew off before Klemper could make another snowball and with a final, "Be my friend!"

Later at the Fenten's and in Danny's bedroom, you can find the trio planning and discussing the next move. Tucker sat on the chair near the laptop listing all the exits and entrance they could remember from Walker's prison and how many goons they knew that were there. Sam was on the floor, still furious about the snowball attack, but writing down everything they know about Walker and the attack plans they could do. Danny was on the bed looking through all their information about his powers and naming off ideas to his friends as the go along in their search and re-watching the News coverage with 'Reklaw.'

After hours of intense research, they finally had there plan down, they just need to decide how and when to go about it.

"I say we go this weekend. Walker won't know what hit him!" Sam suggested while punching her hands together in excitement.

"hmm, not a bad idea," Tucker said looking to Danny, "You good with it? I can add it to my PDA for Saturday?"

For a few seconds of thinking it out, Danny agreed. "Today is Wednesday, so it will give us three days to prepare." They decided that Saturday would work perfectly.

As Tucker typed that down he asked, "Should we have Jazz and your parents help? Before you answer, hear me out," he said as Danny was about to decline, "Jazz has the brains, she could help with info and battle strategy and your parents should be willing to help you with anything, and they will have the fire power we need to beat a whole army of ghost. Know what i'm saying?"

A moment of thinking, "Maybe, but i don't know. I still have three days, let me think about the my parents part. But Jazz is the best idea so far." Danny said getting off the bed to pace.

"Alright man, but you have to decide before Friday." Tucker said. Sam agreeing silently as she wrote down a few things to look up later.

They were about to continue talking about the plan when the hear a knock on the door and a second later Danny's mom comes walking in saying, "Sam, Tucker, it's getting late, either you spend the night or do you want a ride home?" She was wearing her usual Hazmat suit, but with the hood down so you could she her puffy red hair.

Looking at the time to see that it read 8:37 pm, Sam looks at Tucker and sighs, "I have to get home or my parents will have a cow. But i can walk home, thanks for the offer." she says getting up saying 'see you tomorrow' and left.

"yeah I got to get going too. Dinner is in 30 minutes. See you tomorrow dude. You'll be at school right?" Tucker asked halfway out the door.

"He will be there most likely Tucker. Don't worry." Mrs. Fenten replies seeing the look on her son's face. "No complaining young man, I know it will be hard, but you already missed almost a week of school. Better to go sooner than later."

"Yeah i know mom, i still don't like it." Danny says waving goodbye to Tucker and waves his mom off his case.

The next morning, after being forced out of bed by his mother who threaten to tie him with ghost proof wire and drag him on her shoulders to school, Danny got up feeling terrified for the day ahead. He went down stairs glaring at the sun outside as he pass by windows and sat down to eat breakfast with his family.

"Why the long face Danny-o?" Jack Fenten asked as he tinkered with his latest invention. He felt pride in him at knowing about his son being Phantom, a true ghost hunter!

"School." was the simple answer Danny came up with as he drowned his sorrow and pity for himself in his cereal. He wanted to crawl back in bed and sleep his life away.

"Come on Honey, its not that bad." Maddie says with out looking from her cooking station. She was baking fudge of course. After hearing the loud groan come from her son she says, "Tell you what, if it gets too bad, give me a call and I will can get you, ok? But you have to promise not to call after the first person comes running up to you. Deal?"

With another groan that was muffled by a spoonful of cereal, Danny says,"Deal." but not with out spitting his half his mouthful out.

"And don't talk with your mouth open young man."

"Mom!"

**How do you all like this chapter? It's not much, but this is the best I got from the long months of no updating. I'm trying to break through the Write's Block. I have a lot of stuff finally coming to me! I'm excited to try them out. I have so many twisters and hangers and ideas that will make your heads spin! I can't wait to finally break the ice of WB. Tell me what you think about this so far and if you have any ideas on what i can do for the next chapter, please tell me, i'm open for anything! **

**Disclaimer is still Butch. **


	11. Torture?

**Hello again everyone! This is my longest chapter yet from me to you for such a long update wait. This chapter is 3,360+ words! I can't believe it. I wrote all this out first then typed it, i was going to wait later to post, but i got too excited. It is no 1:55 in the morning, I'm tired. But i hope you all enjoy! Please post a review to tell me what you thought about it please! Any mistakes at all, tell me and i will fix. Be warned, there are OC in the chapter, all are the teachers but Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff. All the other teacher are my character! All the others or Butch Hartman. Oh and Jake Morten is also my character from later chapter. But thank you all so much for liking my story! I'm about to hit the 30,000 views mark! I can't wait! I hope you all a great day and happy reading!**

* * *

It seemed like no time Danny found himself standing at the bottom of the steps to the school. He could have swore he was just walking out of the kitchen at home and now he was at school before he even knew what he was doing.

Feeling the on set of fear, Danny took a step back, but in doing so, tripped over onto someone who was standing behind him, making them both topple to the ground in a heap.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry!" Danny said in a hurry but quickly calmed down seeing that it was Tucker he tripped on and Sam was standing above them doubled over laughing.

"Geez man, you almost broke me." Tucker said standing while brushing off dust and fixing his glasses that tilted on his face in the crash landing. "Shut it Sam!"

Still laughing, Sam wiped a tear off her face and said, "Sorry but that was too funny. How are you Danny?"

Struggling for a second to stand and brushing off dirt," I'm fine, a bit worried about school. No actually, I'm freaked about school!" he said throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"Ah don't be like that. You got us! Anyone who try and mess with you will have to go through us!" Tucker said while puffing out his chest and pounded a fist to it to make him seem tough.

"Yeah and besides, the teachers knew you were coming back today and told everyone to lay off yesterday. So they won't flock you." Sam said going up to the door of the school," And like Tucker said, you got us!" And with that she threw the doors open wide enough for them bang the back wall and come back while Tucker Dragged a cursing Danny through the door and into the crowded hallways of Casper High.

Once in the school, Danny was pleasantly surprised to see that no one, in fact, were 'flocking' to him. He made it to his locker with only so many people noticing him, but none made a move to him, not even Paulina. In fact, he made it all the way to his first class, English with Mr. Lancer, without a single disturbance, but all luxury must come to an end.

In the classroom, many students arrived early and where already sitting down and waiting for class to start and as soon as Danny walked in with Sam and Tucker in front of him, all conversations died and every eye was on him as he made his way to a sit in the back corner by the window, even though it wasn't his normal seat he wanted a easy way to escape if things got to much, second story? So what, he could fly.

Taking his eyes away from everyone staring at him, Danny started to unpack and set out his English textbook and binder to start class on a good note when a sudden thought hit home, " Sam, did we have homework?" he asked leaning to his right to where Sam sat glaring at everyone who wouldn't stop staring and mind their own business, she replied, "Yes, but you don't need to worry, Lancer won't expect it from you for being out."

Sighing with relief, Danny finished unpacking and waited for class to start while talking with Tucker for the remaining ten minutes before class started. But as the rest of the class made their way in, Danny started to feel anxious as every new student that walked in openly gawked at him and Danny thought for sure he was going with his escape plan. But right as he had worked the courage to do so, Mr. Lancer strides into the class, well, as much as one could with a pot belly, and started the lesson by tell everyone to sit down.

When his eyes met Danny's he smile and said," Ah Mr. Fenton, glad to see you back in class. I hope you did your homework."

Every eye in the class looked to Danny as he stuttered, "Wh... what? Uh you see, I uh..." and he just blanked, not knowing what else to say or do. Wishing he still had the guts to jump out the window. He could feel sweat dripping down his back in a nervous sweat and he began to fiddle with is fingers as he tried in vain to think of what to do.

Seeing his inner struggle, "I'm just picking Mr. Fenton. I know you wouldn't have been able to do the homework." Mr. Lancer says in a calm voice then he raised it to address the class, " Now, who can tell me why Bruno decided to go under the fence..." and with that, everyone reluctantly moved their eyes to the teacher as he lectured on about the book they where to read.

At the end of class when the bell finally rang for second period, everyone packed their backs a left, well, almost everyone, "Mr. Fenton, please stay back for a few please." Mr. Lancer called out, not even looking away from his grading all the while he muttered, 'Animorphs! These people...'

"Um sure," Danny replied, "See you in third Sam." and walked over to Lancer's desk while his friends said their good byes for now and left, but not before giving Danny a look that said, you will be fine.

Walking to Lancer's desk, Danny couldn't help but wonder what Lancer wanted to talk about. The more he wondered, the more anxious he got. After a few more seconds, Lancer looked up with a sigh to Danny and bent over to the bottom drawer in his desk an pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny and said, "This will tell you all the special privileges the school counsels and the principles wanted to..."

"I don't want it." Danny interrupted, handing the paper back without looking at it. "I just want to be normal and getting this won't give me that."

Shocked, Lancer stated,"But some of the privileges will help you with your ghost hunting and school problems like letting you leave class without an explanation and homework deduction! Do you not want that?"

With a shake of his head, Danny said, "I will just take advantage of that, it's fine, I just want to be treated like a normal student." And with that, Danny fled the room leaving a shell shocked English teacher who for the life of him didn't know what to do with himself.

Standing at the Math classroom door fifth teen minutes late, Danny face-palmed for forgetting about asking for a note, but not wanting to go back to Lancer, braced himself and walked in on the Math teacher who was in the middle of asking the class for their homework.

At the sound of the door being opened, everyone in the class froze as they saw Danny walk in late and the teacher, Mrs. Cunningham, looked to him and he saw a look of surprise and a bit of pity in her brown eyes. "Are you ok dear? Was it a ghost attack that made you late?" she asked with a concerned voice and everyone leaned in their seats, wanting to know if so.

For a second Danny didn't understand why his teacher asked such a question and stared dumb-founded at her before coming to his sense and said, "Huh, no, I uh was held back in Lancer's and uh forgot to get a note." now felling stupid for his replied and quickly sat in the first seat he laid eyes on which was the middle seat in the second row a quickly sat down, feeling his face burn red.

Blinking, Mrs. Cunningham replied, " Oh i'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions dear. A bit new to all this you know. So any ways, who cares to explain problem four in the homework.." and with that class resumed after the awkward scene.

About twenty minutes into the lesson, Danny really wished he choose a different seat. Sitting to the right of him, Paulina and her friend Star sat making googly eyes at him and on the left, Dash and Kwan sat starring at him in wonder and boyish glee. Sitting in front of him was Jake Morten, the guy every one believe was Phantom at the beginning, who kept sending Danny glares out the corner of his eye. And finally, nerdy Mikey sat behind him making squeaking noises every time Danny moved to lean back.

Danny had half the mind to move to the empty seat in the back that annoyed him to no end as it called out to him, but not wanting to make a scene, stayed put. Begrudgingly.

Then, the teacher said something that will be the subject of Danny's nightmares, "Okay class! Partner up, you will be doing an assignment that will take the rest of class." As soon as she said that, every head in the room snapped to Danny simultaneously, making Danny shutter at the image.

Seeing the problem, Mrs. Cunningham said, " Now class, leave Mr. Fenton alone, let him choose his partner, now hurry or i will pick for you."

As fast as he could possibly move, Danny spun in his seat to face Mikey who gave a squeak in surprise and asked "Partner?" without thinking of the outcomes, only hoping to get out of having an A- Lister or a first class popular student get their hands on him. Seeing as the class was all A-Listers and 1st classer popular students save for Mikey and himself.

Shaken by how fast Danny choose him, Mikey could barely say 'sure' before Danny moved to flip his desk over to face him, almost toppling over in the process.

The rest of the class let out a collected sigh seeing Danny with a partner and moved to get their partners as well and started to work as the teacher explained what to do.

"Alright, let's see, I do even you do odd?" Danny asked while looking through the problems, "Or you take even and i do odd?" He looks up to see a still shaking Mikey who know looked flustered.

"Um, I could, I mean, seeing as you choose me as your partner and no one does that unless they want me to do all the work and seeing as your, you know, and you choosing me and all, i guess, you want me to do them all while you take the credit right?" Mikey stammered into a rant while he reached out for the worksheet to do the work. I mean, i always happens when a popular guy choose to work with him and seeing as Danny is popular...

"Of course no Mikey." Danny said, stopping Mikey's train of thoughts, "We're partners, we work together."

Feeling a bit stunned that Danny didn't take advantage of him, Mikey blurted, "Even!"

Giving Mikey a warm smile, Danny handed over the worksheet and they got started on the work problem. Finishing before the end of class, and for being the only ones who finished, they received no homework as a reward. And while leaving to head to History, the met up with Sam who had the same period too and walked together as new friends.

* * *

Seeing as the History teacher, Mr. Kub, didn't have anything fun or interesting planned, Sam, Danny, and Mikey spent lesson tossing paper wads at each other when the teacher wasn't looking. Only getting caught when Danny threw his wad with too much force and missed Mikey by a long shot, smacking Mr. Kub in the face as he was turning to face the class.

Now, heading to lunch feeling very lucky that Mr. Kub was a 'fun' teacher and didn't see, or didn't care, who threw it and let it slide with a warning, but of course everyone in the class knew it was Danny for they all turned and stared at him while Sam and Mikey tried their hardest not to burst with laughter as Danny felt his face grow hot.

But walking into lunch with Sam and Tucker by his side again, he felt better and more calm and walked into the crowded lunch room. Making their way to the lunch line, they saw that the line was long. Reaching almost to the other side of the room.

"Aw man, why is it that we're always in the back! I'm starving to death." complained Tucker as they made there way to the back of the line. Looking at his P.D.A he let out a gasp, " I missed my 11:25 feeding!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air bringing attention from surrounding tables their way. Danny giggled at his friends antics while Sam glared.

"Shh Tuck, your bringing unwanted attention to us you dimwit." Sam hissed, successfully shutting up Tucker, who just went to pouting in silences. "Anyways, how was Math class? Being alone and all?" she asked turning to Danny who started to look uncomfortable as everyone in the lunch room started to stare.

"Uh it was good actually. Mikey and I..." before he could finish, a giant hand wrapped itself easily around Danny's forearm and started to drag him through the line as a voice that belong to none other than Dash Baxter start to shout things like, "Move out of the way! Hero coming through! Watch it!" all the while student watched the whole thing play out as Dash dragged Danny up to the front of the line, grabbed him some food, went to pay for it and dragged him to the one table every low status student would never imagine touching, the A-List table.

He was then pushed dazedly into an empty seat next to Paulina and Kwan while Dash ran around the table to sit in front of Danny. The whole thing took less than a minute to go down, but Danny's brain was still dizzy from the fast scenes and was having a hard time figuring out what just happened. Looking around, Danny notices Sam and Tucker still in the back of the line, staring with their jaws on the floor. Actually, more than half the lunch room looked like that. The rest of the room looked either bored or jealous.

"...believe your him!" Danny heard Paulina squeal when he came back into focus.

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer.

"Oh, you must be wondering why we brought you here! Well, we decided, even if your in a much higher status of your very own, we wanted to know if you want to become A-Lister!" Paulina squealed loudly as everyone in the room heard her. "Imagine, all the popular you can even think about having, instant invites to every party, and your very own nerd to do your work! What do you say?"

The whole room was tensed to hear Danny's answer. Everyone but Sam and Tucker believed he would say yes without hesitation, but to their shock he replied with, " Thanks but no thanks." and he stood up to walk back to his friends, but no before turning to Dash and said, "Thanks for buying my lunch, but i can buy my own. You can keep it."

After that, lunch went by uneventful besides the Box Ghost showing up demanding that everyone gave up their lunch boxes of Doom all the while Danny just uncorked his Fenton Thermos and sucked in the ghost with out looking or moving, much to the disappointment of the students in the room, never having seen Danny 'Go Ghost' yet.

Now on their way to fourth period, they couldn't help but laugh at everyone shocked face at how easy Danny defeated the Box Ghost. Their faces were priceless!

"Ugh, P.E. Let the torture begin." Danny and Tucker said at the same time. Sam just rolled her eyes.

As the period started and ended, it wasn't quite as bad as usual. The class just played dodge ball and some how, Danny won for being the last one standing on his team. Which was a bit surprising to him as he just stood in the corner of the gym with his friends who were soon taken out and slowly, Danny's team grew smaller, leaving him all alone with the full foot ball team going against him. Obviously, Danny could have went intangible to avoid getting hit, but at the time, he forgotten how to do so.

* * *

So we find Danny sitting in his next class, Astronomy, sporting a couple of bruises that had many think he just came out of a ghost fight and when asked, he replied with, 'Dodge Ball Sucks.'

Astronomy was Danny's favorite class. They learned about the stars, planets, the theory, and today, the universe and the many theories of the universe. The teacher, Mr. Cosmos, had a way with words that made one imagine what he was talking about so clearly, you would think he was playing a movie and he was narrating.

"Settle down children." Mr. Cosmos said as he walked in and started lessons. "Today we will talk Universe. We know how many light years this solar system of ours is, you know the sun and the moons and the planets, how there made and moved. But we don't know them at the same time. Many questions that man dies to know of this universe but its just too far for us to reach out and grasp with our knowledge. Our theory is one of them, Multiverse, does it exist? Or doesn't it?" with a pause, Mr. Cosmos sits on the edge of his desk and leans forward, making the class do the same. "Imagine! The Milky Way Galaxy, home to our solar system, but not just us, others, billions of other solar systems circles within our Galaxy. We know that our Galaxy also has brothers and sisters. Billions and Billions of other Galaxies with there own solar systems circling them. Billion of planets in each one of those solar systems. Some Planets or never seen, forever trapped in darkness, lost swimming out there, with no where to go, only to stop when crashing into others, forever lost. With black holes threatening our very existence. And all of this, is swimming around in one big Universe. Makes you feel small doesn't it? But imagine this theory, that with all of these great big galaxies and countless stars and beauties, that all of it, is a single drop of water in a waterfall of other Universes with their own stars, suns, galaxies and black holes. What if we are just a single drop of water, in a never ending waterfall of other universes? How does that make you feel?"

A pregnant silence blanketed the room, so silences, you could literally hear a pin drop. The silences, however, was broken by a girl in the back whispering in a very soft voice, "Wow..." and everyone silently agreed.

* * *

The rest of the day at school ended with Danny and Tucker at their last class, Chinese with Miss. Yang.

Miss Yang was a little old lady with a very high spirit so that the class was passed very fast with fun and games as they learned about the culture of china.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Danny and co. were one of the first out the doors.

"Dude, today was something else." laughed Tucker as they made their way to Sam's house.

"Yeah it sure was." Agreed Danny, "I thought for sure the day would be torture. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be."

They stopped at the door way to the Manson Mansion as Sam let them in and made a bee-line to the movie room while Sam rolled her eyes. All they cared about was that room.

"So boys," Sam announced as they all grabbed popcorn and soda and made them selves comfortable on the movie room chairs, "Horror or Romance?"

Without hesitation, they all shouted 'Horror' and laughed like there wasn't a worry in the world for them.

But how long will that last?


End file.
